vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Immortality Spell
This ritual was performed by The Original Witch Esther. Esther performed the ritual in order to protect her family from the werewolves. History of the Ritual No one knows the person responsible for inventing the ritual. It may be possible that Esther may be the one who created the ritual since she is the only one shown having used the ritual. This is pure specutlarion though, and it has not yet been confirmed in the show. History of The Original Family The Original Family is also known as the Mikaelson Family. They are known as the original family because they are the first vampires ever made. There are none older than them. The parents of the family are Esther and her husband Mikael. Esther and Mikael had a child in Europe (we are unsure of the child's name or gender) though there was a plague that struck their homeland, and that plague claimed the life of their child. Fearing for the lives of their future children, the two relocated to the new world where they had more children. Their names are Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Kol, and the youngest child was Henrick. Esther was told by the spirits of nature that there was a land with people that had been blessed with speed and strength so they embarked there. During this time the Mikaelson family made peace with it's neigbhors and they all lived together happily. These people (the natives) were werewolves. Niklaus and Henrick wanted to see the men turn into wolves during the night of a fully moon so they decided to spy on them. One of the werewolves transformed and killed Henrick. Niklaus brought Henrick to his mother hoping she could use her magic to help heal him, but she was unable to do so. After losing losing Henrick, Esther and Mikael spoke with the witch Ayanna about a possible way of protecting their children from the werewolves. They wanted to protect what family they had left. How the Ritual works After losing Henrick Esther attempts a spell that will give her children the protection they need from the werewolves. Despite Ayanna's protests Esther uses a special ritual that would give her children speed and strength beyond that of the werewolves. The ritual would involve the use of dark magic. Esther used the blood of the original petrova known as Tatia. She then called upon the sun for life and also used the ancient White Oak Tree . She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood. Mikael then thrust his sword through the hearts of his children. They children soon came back to life and completed their transition with the consumption of human blood. Soon after completing their transition into the vampires, the spirits of nature turned against them. The sun which used in the ritual could burn them. The plants (vervain) that grew at the bottom of the white oak tree could also burn them and it could prevent them from compelling people. Furthermore, since the white oak tree was used in the ritual, then only wood from the white oak tree could kill those made into vampires by the ritual. It was also revealed shortly afterward that Niklaus was not Esther's son. Esther had a secret affair with one of the villagers, and the villager was a werewolf. When Niklaus killed his first human, he triggered the curse necessary to turn a human into a werewolf. This made Klaus into the first vampire/werewolf hybrid. This ritual has been used at least twice to date. Once over a thousand years ago on Esther's children, and then again during modern times on Alaric Saltzman.